


Arvista

by piccadillyblues



Series: Kadettikoulu-AU [9]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Elämä on jättänyt Lehtoon enemmän ja vähemmän näkyviä arpia. Riitaoja oppii ajan kanssa Lehdosta enemmän sekä Lehdolta itseltään että tämän kavereilta. Riitaoja on viaton ja ihana ja täynnä rakkautta.





	Arvista

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Linnan hahmot, en tee rahaa.
> 
> tämäkin fic perustuu osittain headcanoneihin, joita on pyöritelty Televan kanssa. 
> 
> Lehdon etunimiheadcanon on Toivo Joonas, koska vaikka rakastan Toivo Armasta, rakastan myös kuollakseni toivotonta ja rauhatonta poikaani (ja tää on modern AU niin Joonas sopii kehykseen imo vähän luontevammin).

Lehto huomaa jäljen heti ujuttaessaan Riitaojan puseroa ylös. Hän liu’uttaa lämpimät sormet sen luo, tunnustelee valkeita ääriviivoja.

”Mistäs tämä.”

Riitaoja silittelee Lehdon olkavartta hajamielisesti. ”Minul tulehtu umpilisäke kun olin kakstoista. Piti leikata pois.”

Lehto katsoo arpea kulmat kurtussa, koskee kuin painaisi muotoa mieleensä. Katsoo sitten Riitaojaa silmiin ja kallistaa päätään. Riitaoja nyökkää sanattomalle kysymykselle ja raottaa huulensa Lehdon suudeltavaksi. Suudelma on tavallista kömpelömpi niin kuin aina, kun Lehto yrittää olla hellä, ja Riitaoja rakastaa sitä. Hän siirtää kätensä Lehdon olkavarrelta niskan taa ja syventää suudelmaa. Hän tuntee niin tehdessään itsensä yhtä kömpelöksi kuin Lehto tuntuu, mutta kosketuksesta tulee heti varmempi. Tämän Lehto osaa. Pehmeys on se, mihin hän ei ole tottunut.

Lehdon kädet ovat epävarmat samasta syystä, mutta otteissa on silti tottumuksen tuomaa helppoutta. Hän painaa suudelmia Riitaojan leualle ja kaulalle ja hymähtää tyytyväisen kuuloisesti, kun Riitaoja vetää värisevän henkäyksen. Hän vangitsee Riitaojan paidan helman peukalonhankaansa ja siirtää sitä vielä ylemmäs, antaa kämmentensä vaellella päämäärättömästi paljastuvalla iholla.

”Ootko sä ennen”, hän kysyy Riitaojan korvan juuressa vetäen häntä aavistuksen tiiviimpään otteeseen, niin että Riitaoja tietää mitä hän tarkoittaa. Hänen poskensa punehtuvat, kun Lehdon huulet hipaisevat korvannipukkaa.

”En oo.”

Lehto nyökkää. ”Niin mä muistelin.”

”…ootko sinä?” Riitaoja kysyy vuorostaan. Vähän typeräksi hän tuntee itsensä, aivan varmasti Lehto on, Lehto on häntä vähän vanhempi, ja Riitaoja toisaalta tietää ja toisaalta osaa myös arvata, että hän on ehtinyt tehdä ja kokea äärettömästi enemmän kuin hän, usein kai nuorempana kuin olisi ollut järkevää tai turvallista. Lehto nyökkääkin, vähän mietteliään tuntuisena.

”On siitä aikaa.”

Riitaojan tekisi mieli kysyä tarkemmin. Milloin ensin, milloin ehkä viimeksi. Hän kuitenkin näkee, että aihe on hankala, joten hän vain kääntää päätään ja suutelee Lehdon ohimoa. Lehto huokaa ja kohentaa kätensä asentoa hänen kyljellään.

”Joskus ehkä”, Lehto mutisee. Joskus ehkä siitä pystyy puhumaan, kertomaan. Riitaoja pyyhkäisee hellästi hänen poskeaan, ja Lehto antaa Riitaojan vuorostaan juoksuttaa kättään hänen kyljellään ja viedä sormet syvälle paidan alle. Riitaoja työntää kätensä Lehdon selän lämpöiselle, karhealle iholle, saa Lehdon värähtämään.

”Sulla on kylmät kädet.”

”Ne on aina”, Riitaoja pahoittelee. ”Vielä kun näin kylmät kelit on. Minä että… jos minä saisin lämmittää niitä.”

Lehto tuhahtaa hiljaisen naurun. ”Ihan rauhassa.”

 

Riitaoja ei kiinnitä niin suoraa huomiota Lehdon arpiin, vaikkeivät ne häneltä tietenkään huomaamatta jää. Niitä on niin paljon, ja niitä paljastuu vähä vähältä sitä mukaa, kun Lehto sallii hänen tutkia. Osa on näkyvissä ja osa piilossa, jotkut sellaisia ettei niitä hahmota ellei tiedä, että siinä se on. On viattomia muistoja pikkupoikana kärsitystä vesirokosta ja koholla törröttäneestä puunjuuresta metsässä, mutta sitten on niitä muita.

On lieviä palovammoja, joista on revitty rupi liian aikaisin pois niiden parantuessa. Joku on tullut armeijassa, ehkä Rahikaisen takia, tai ainakin Lehdon mukaan hänellä olisi varmaan hyvä aiheeseen liittyvä tarina. Teräviä kulmia ja karkeaa asfalttia. Muutama ohut, kalpea ja osin kohonnut viiva kyynärvarrella, jotka ovat liian lähellä toisiaan ja liian suoria.

Kun Riitaoja joskus koskee niitä, Lehto ei vetäydy pois, mutta hän katsoo muualle. Näyttää jotenkin miettiväiseltä, ja jokin varjo käy hänen silmissään, mutta ei hän silti ahdistu niin kuin jostakin joskus. Ehkä hän kertoisi, jos Riitaoja kysyisi, mutta Riitaoja ei henno. Hän ei tiedä, haluaisiko edes tietää tarinaa niiden takana, mutta uteliaisuus hänessä pakottaa varmasti kysymään vielä joskus. Ehkä Lehto on jonakin päivänä valmis kertomaan. Mutta toistaiseksi he molemmat taitavat tarvita aikaa terästäytyä.

Sillä samalla käsivarrella on toisinaan puolikuun muotoisia painaumia, kun Lehto painaa kynsiään ihoonsa. On Riitaoja kuvitellut nähneensä hampaanjälkien muotoisia mustelmiakin. Hän on hieronut Bepanthenia ihoon, ja Lehto on katsonut hiljaisena kattoon. Suupielissä on väreillyt häpeää ja katkeruutta. Lehto on huokaissut syvään ja painanut päänsä Riitaojan solisluuta vasten, kun Riitaoja on kylliksi hoivailtuaan vetänyt hänet tiukkaan syleilyyn. Niinä iltoina hän on vetänyt Riitaojaa vielä tiukemmin lähemmäs kuin yleensä, ja Riitaoja on ajatellut ymmärtävänsä ehkä jotain lisää.

 

On Riitaoja kuullut tarinoita, juttuja sieltä täältä. Rahikainen kertoilee mielellään armeijasta, vaikka värittää joskus tapahtumia draaman vuoksi. Määttä korjaa sitten faktat. Määttä kertoo myös sen, että Lehto vietti ainakin pari viikonloppulomaa hänen kotonaan, lainasi hänen isoveljensä vaatteita. Lehto kun oli itse niin kaukaa. Kun Riitaoja kysyi Lehdolta kerran, miksei hän ollut lähempänä kotia armeijassa, Lehto tuhahti ensin ja hetken tuumittuaan sanoi, ettei oikein tiennyt itsekään, että se oli vain tuntunut hyvältä idealta, pyrkiä mahdollisimman kauas. Pohdittuaan vielä hetken hän lisäsi, ettei hänellä kovin kummoista kotia silloin ollut ollutkaan, ei mitään mitä olisi ikävöinyt. Siksi hän oli mieluummin vain matkustanut ympäriinsä tai nukkunut siellä Määtän perheen luona.

Riitaoja oli siihen vain nyökännyt. Periaatteessa hän oli tiennyt sen jo; Lehdolla ei ollut perhettä, ja viimeisestä sijaiskodista lähdettyään hän oli jakanut pienen asunnon jonkun puolitutun kanssa, mistä oli sitten lähtenyt vasta Määtän ja Rahikaisen kanssa yhteen muuttaessaan. Siitä asunnosta Lehdolla ei ollut näyttää kuvan kuvaa, ja hän oli sanonut vain sen olleen pieni. Ei hän siellä ollut kuin nukkunut ja vaihtanut vaatteet. Silti se tuntuu Riitaojasta vaikealta ymmärtää. Ettei ole ketään. Mitään oikeaa sidettä minnekään, ellei työpaikkaa laskenut.

Lahtiselta Riitaoja kuulee muutakin. Sattumalta Määtän tamperelainen poikaystävä on aikanaan ollut samalla yläasteella kuin Lehto, vaikkei kumpikaan myöhemmin tavatessaan tunnistanut toista alkuun. Lehdon puolelta se on ymmärrettävää, sillä Lahtinen oli yläasteella omien sanojensa mukaan ”semmonen tämmittanen rimpula, nii miäleenpainumattoman näkönen ku voi vaa ihminen olla”. Hän oli kyllä tiennyt Lehdon, ”kaikki sen siälä tiäs ulkonäöltä”, mutta oli ollut huono laittamaan ulkonäölle nimeä. Sitä paitsi Lahtisen muistama nimi oli eri kuin se, jonka Määttä, Rahikainen ja nykyään Riitaojakin tietävät.

Lahtinen kertoo pojasta, joka oli hajottamassa koulun kuntosalia, joka tunnettiin jo silloin pelkällä sukunimellä. Joka istui kannolla tupakkimetsässä senkin jälkeen, kun muut poskisauhuttelijat olivat loikkineet karkuun ja teknisen opettaja lähestyi kuin myrskyn merkki. Josta huhuttiin, että se asui lastenkodissa, ja joka oli kuulemma hakannut jonkun, joka oli sitä mennyt suoraan kysymään. Joka ei ainakaan Lahtisen tietämän mukaan sinällään muita kiusannut, mutta kulki yleensä pahamaineisimman jengin mukana ja oli usein vaikeuksissa. Keskusradiossa kuulutettiin Joonas Lehtoa.

 

Lehto ei kiellä niitä juttuja, eikä puolustele. Kohauttaa vain hartioitaan ja huonolla tuulella ollessaan mutisee jotakin pisteliästä siitä, ettei ole koskaan sanonutkaan olevansa muuta kuin paska jätkä. Keskimmäistä nimeään hän sanoo käyttäneensä siksi, että halusi muiden tietävän mahdollisimman vähän mitään, pysyvän mahdollisimman kaukana. Kun kaikkialle piti jokin nimi kuitenkin laittaa. Kun sitä nimeä siellä oli käyttänyt, ei se kuulemma enää myöhemmin ollut vaihtoehto, mutta peruskoulun jälkeen Lehdon on tarvinnut luovuttaa etunimensä vain virallisiin papereihin. Ei sitä tiennyt kuin entinen pomo ja työpaikkakouluttaja, armeijan niistä asioista vastaavat kihot ja Kaarna. Määttä ja Rahikainen, koska ne uteliaat paskat näkivät sen viimeistään vuokrasopimuksessa, ja Riitaoja tietenkin. Näistäkin Riitaoja on ainoa, joka sitä nimeä koskaan käyttää.

Eikä hänkään usein. Muiden edessä ei koskaan. Muita Riitaoja sentään joskus kutsuu Aatokseksi, Janneksi ja Yrjöksi, mutta harvemmin heitäkään, kun sukunimittely on niin vahva ja tarttunut tapa. Riitaojaa tosin sanotaan yleensä ihan Ristoksi vain, mutta se on kai lähinnä sitä, että Riitaoja on niin pitkä nimi sanoa. Eikä hän ollut ollut Riitaoja siviilipalveluksessakaan, toisin kuin Lahtinen omassa paikassaan. Mutta Lahtinen olikin suorittanut sivarinsa omalla vanhalla yläasteellaan. Siellä olisi sellaisen pitkän ja harteikkaan partaisen järjestyksenvalvojankin uskottavuus karissut nopeasti, jos kolmetoistavuotiaat olisivat kuulleet hänen nimensä olevan Yrjö.

Lehto kutsuu häntä harvoin miksikään. Ei sillä, että hän kovin usein kutsuisi ketään muutakaan, mutta muita hän kutsuu sukunimellä miettimättä kahta kertaa. Riitaojaa hän on alkanut miettiä. Sukunimi kai tuntuu nyt liian etäiseltä, mutta etunimi toisaalta niin henkilökohtaiselta ettei hän yksinkertaisesti osaa. Kuitenkin joskus, kun Lehto on viikonloppuna lähtenyt aamuvuoroon Riitaojan oltua yötä, ja jättänyt hänet jälkeensä vielä nukkumaan, on hän siinä Riitaojan puoliunessa sirritellessä kuiskannut Riston.

 

Kun Riitaoja kutsuu Lehtoa etunimellä, siinä on aina tarkoitus. Se on niin intiimiä, että nimi tulee miltei aina kuiskaten, pehmeällä äänellä korvan juureen. Lehto räpyttää sille hämmentyneesti silmiään ja näyttää aina jotenkin eksyneeltä. Kerran, myöhään yöllä, hän on vaikean tuntuisena mutissut, ettei kukaan ole sanonut sitä nimeä niin kuin Riitaoja sanoo. Riitaoja ei ole varma, mitä hän tarkoittaa.

Tai on hän melko varma. Hän lausuu nimen aina huolella kuin lupauksen tai rukouksen. Kuin rakkaudentunnustuksen, joka se pohjimmiltaan onkin. Se ihmetyttää ja kiusaannuttaakin Lehtoa pohjattomasti, muttei aiheuta samanlaista sätkyä kuin se, kun Riitaoja joskus puhellessaan lipsautti oikean rakkaudentunnustuksen, aran mutta varman ja toden. Ei hänen ollut tarkoitus sitä ääneen sanoa silloin, mutta suu liikkui nopeammin kuin mieli.

Lehto ei ole tottunut sellaiseen. Tai ainakaan ne, jotka sen lauseen ovat hänelle joskus sanoneet, eivät ole tarkoittaneet sitä. Se tuntuu Riitaojasta kamalalta ja vieraalta, mutta se taitaa silti olla totta. Sitä on vaikea ymmärtää. Hänen ei itsensä ole koskaan tarvinnut epäillä, kotona hän kuulee edelleen vähintään kerran viikossa olevansa rakastettu. Mutta Lehdolla ei ole koskaan ollut perhettäkään.

Ei Lehto siitä juuri kerro. Huonoina päivinä hän yhä yrittää hätistää Riitaojan pois, mutta samalla hänen silmissään kiiluu pelko siitä, että Riitaoja menee. Niinpä Riitaoja koskee varovasti, tulee lähelle, ja antaa Lehdon vain olla. Kuiskaa hänen korvaansa hiljaa ”Toivo”, antaa hänen ottaa tiukasti kiinni. Silittää hänen hiuksiaan niin kuin itse pelokkaana haluaisi hiuksiaan silitettävän, on lähellä. Huonoja päiviä on nykyään harvemmin.

 

Nykyään Riitaoja on yleensä ainakin yhden yön viikossa Lehdon luona. Riitaojan kotiin ei voi mennä. Kyse ei onneksi ole siitä, etteikö Lehto olisi tervetullut – itse asiassa hänen perheensä on varsin kiinnostunut ja innostuneen utelias tapaamaan Lehdon, näkemään millainen heidän Ristonsa ensimmäinen poikaystävä lukion ja kunnollisen kaapista tulon jälkeen on. Se vain tarkoittaa, etteivät he saisi olla kovin rauhassa. Riitaoja tietää, että he osaisivat tahtomattaan olla juuri niin päällekäyviä, että Lehto ahdistuisi. Riitaoja itsekin ahdistuisi, ja hän sentään tuntee heidät ja rakastaa heitä.

He etsivät yksityisyyttä siksi Lehdon luota, ja se on ollut hyvä vaihtoehto. Määttä ja Rahikainen ovat usein paikalla, mutta he ovat ihan mukavia molemmat. Rahikainen tosin vihjailee ja heittelee sellaisia juttuja heidän mennessään nukkumaan tai tullessaan aamulla teelle Lehdon huoneesta, että Riitaoja lehahtaa punaiseksi ja änkyttää, mutta Lehdon mulkaistessa pahasti Rahikainen antaa olla, virnuilee vain kuin tietäisi. Mutta ei hän pahantahtoinen ole, kysyy aina Riitaojalta mitä hänelle kuuluu ja nyökyttelee ja ihan oikeasti kuunteleekin hänen vastatessaan. Kuulemma hän seurustelee jonkun Helsingin puolella asuvan kadetin kanssa ja on pitkiä aikoja siellä, ja siksi hän onkin jäänyt Riitaojalle etäisemmäksi kuin Määttä.

Rahikaisen kadettia Riitaoja ei muista kuulleensa nimeltä kertaakaan, muut puhuvat vain ”siitä kadetista” ja ”kuovista”, jonka Riitaoja oli ensin luullut olevan hänen sukunimensä. Kuulemma hän jotenkin muistuttaa sellaista. Tai tarkemmin ajateltuna riikinkukkoa, mutta kuovi oli kerran ääneen sanottuna jäänyt elämään. Joskus Riitaoja miettii, tietääkö kyseinen kuovi siitä. Hänen tullessaan puheeksi Määttä muistaa usein mainita myös sen, että hänellä on koira. Irlanninsetteri, melko iso ja punaruskea, vähän punaisempi kuin heidän olohuoneensa sohva.

Määttä on kotona enemmän kuin Rahikainen. Hän ei hirveämmin puhu, mutta hänkin hymyilee aina Riitaojalle ja kyselee kuulumiset. On kuin hän olisi vain hiljaisesti hyväksynyt hänet osaksi asunnon elämää ja käyttäytyisi sen mukaan. Määtän poikaystäväkin, Lahtisen Yrjö, tulee Riitaojalle tutuksi nopeasti, kun hänkin täällä silloin tällöin käy. Lahtinen näyttää aika yrmyltä hius- ja partapehkonsa ja leveiden hartioidensa kanssa, mutta hän on osoittautunut todella mukavaksi, ja vähintään yhtä kuivaksi ja sarkastiseksi kuin Lehto.

 

Tavallaan Riitaojaa huvittaa, miten väärässä Rahikainen kuitenkin on. Hän vinkkaa silmää ja itäsuomalaisittain venyttelee koville joutuneista istumalihaksista, pitkistä öistä ja väsyneistä kasvoista, muistuttaa painokkaasti että he pesevät kätensä ja mielellään hampaansakin, ja että vettä säästääkseen voi toki peseytyä kahdestaan. Tuskin hän uskoisi, että vielä näin pitkälle Riitaojan ensimmäisen yöpymisen jälkeenkään he eivät ole menneet niin pitkälle. Suudelmista on tullut syvempiä, ja kädet etsivät usein ihoa paitojen alta, mutta siinä se toistaiseksi on ollut. Riitaoja on varma, että kumpaakin kyllä kiinnostaisi, mutta häntä vielä jännittää, koska hän ei koskaan ennen ole mennyt kenenkään kanssa niin pitkälle. Lehto on, mutta häntäkin tuntuu pelottavan jokin. Hän on sanonut, ettei halua satuttaa. Riitaoja kysyi hämmentyneenä ja vähän varautuneena, onko hän sitten joskus satuttanut jotakuta niin, mutta Lehto vain tuhahti ilottomasti. Ei, ei hän sillä tavalla ole ketään satuttanut. Ei koskaan ainakaan tarkoituksella. Mutta hän vain. Sittenkin.

Siellä takana on jotakin, mitä Lehto ei kerro, eikä varmaan osaisi jos tahtoisi. Niin kireäksi hänen suunsa käy, kun hän ajattelee. Muutenkaan hän ei kerro tästä menneisyydestä juuri mitään, paitsi että sitä historiaa on jossain muodossa. Kun Riitaoja varovasti yrittää udella, liittyykö siihen historiaan toisia miehiä, Lehto ei kiellä, muttei toisaalta suoraan myönnäkään. Hänen kattoa poraava katseensa harhailee hetken, ja hän taitaa purra hammasta.

Riitaoja ei jää roikkumaan, päättää antaa tilanteen vain kehittyä omalla painollaan mihin suuntaan on kehittyäkseen. Jonkin kerran hän on kuiskannut Lehdolle luottavansa tähän, ja Lehto on katsonut häntä jotenkin rikkinäisesti, kuin ei ymmärtäisi, minkä takia Riitaoja hänelle sellaisen luottamuksen suo. Kuitenkin hän on puristanut samalla Riitaojan kättä omassaan vähän tiukemmin.

 

Lehdon sänky on niin kapea, että he joutuvat nukkumaan käytännössä kiinni toisissaan mahtuakseen siihen molemmat. Riitaojaa se ei haittaa; hän on ottanut tavakseen nukkua seinän puolella, ja Lehto yleensä on sitten hänen selässään kiinni, usein kiertää käsivarren hänen ympärilleen. Ote on varovainen mutta voimakas, ja Riitaoja nukahtaa siihen helposti. Siinä on turvallinen olla, ja Lehto tuntuu hyvältä. Joskus, tarpeeksi väsyneenä, Lehto nukahtaa ennen Riitaojaa hänen selkäänsä vasten, ja Riitaoja on pakahtua hellyydestä kuunnellessaan vaimeaksi kuorsaukseksi sortuvaa tuhinaa.

Kun tentit ja muut aikataulujen takarajat alkavat lyhyen tauon jälkeen taas kasaantua, Riitaoja nukkuu mieluummin täällä. Naputtelee esseensä valmiiksi keittiön pöydän ääressä Lahtisen laittaessa ruokaa ja Lehdon juodessa pistävän vahvaa kahviaan. Lähtee täältä bussilla yliopistolle aikaisin aamulla ja nojaa päätään kylmään ikkunaan matkalla, höpöttelee sitten koko tentin auki Lehdolle matkalla tämän töistä kotiin ja selvittää samalla itselleenkin omat ajatuksensa. Välillä hän toki käy kotonakin, mutta sänky tuntuu tyhjältä, ja jotenkin tuntuu siltä, ettei hän saa opiskeltua omalla tahdillaan. Sallalla on ylioppilaskirjoitukset tänä vuonna, ja äiti koettaa varmaan tahattomasti kannustaa heitä opiskeluissaan samassa määrin, vaikka paineet ovat aivan erilaiset ja Salla on aina ollut erilainen oppija ja opiskelija kuin hän.

 

Niinpä Riitaoja astuu taas yliopistolta tullessaan Lehdon työpaikalle, hymyilee ja kättelee hänen pomoaan mumisten jotain siitä, että tuli odottelemaan, ja Kaarna päästää hänet koppiinsa istumaan, naksauttaa vedenkeittimen päälle. Hänestä on hienoa, että Riitaoja opiskelee erityislastentarhanopettajaksi, sellaisia tarvitaan, ja pienet lapset ilman muuta tarvitsevat jonkin sellaisen hyvän miehen mallin elämäänsä kuin Riitaoja. Hän kaataa mukiinsa pari lusikallista pikakahvia ja upottaa Riitaojan veteen teepussin, ja kuuntelee kiinnostuneena, kun Riitaoja selittelee, mihin sen kertainen essee liittyy, mitä luennoilla on puhuttu ja mitä tentissä kysyttiin.

Jossain vaiheessa kopin ikkunaa kopautetaan rystysillä ja Lehto ilmestyy oviaukkoon, nyökkää Kaarnalle ja hillitysti Riitaojallekin.

”Lähdetäänkö.”

”Lähetään vaan”, Riitaoja hymyilee ja nousee. Hänen poskensa punehtuvat, ja Lehdonkin nyökkäys on tavallista jäykempi, kun Kaarna toivottaa silmät hymyä vilkkuen heille mukavaa loppupäivää.

 

Hän lähettää viimeisen esseen, mutta se ei rauhoita yhtään, tenttijännitys jää päälle. Valojenkin sammuttua hänellä on liian valpas olo, ja kun hän kerran erehtyy pohtimaan saako nukuttua tänä yönä ehkä ollenkaan, tulee siitä ainoa ajatus hänen mielessään ja jännitys vain nousee. Lehtokin huomaa sen, Riitaojan on pakko täristä häntä vasten.

”Mikä on.”

Riitaoja naurahtaa ilottomasti. ”En minä… tiiä oikeen.”

”Koulu, vai…”

”Kun en minä tiiä.”

Lehto huokaa ja painaa otsansa Riitaojan lapaluulle, niin että huokaus lämmittää ihoa paidan läpi.

”Anteeks”, Riitaoja mutisee vaistomaisesti. Varmaan Lehtokaan ei hänen takiaan saa nukuttua. Mutta ei Riitaoja voi sille mitään, että hän on jotenkin aivan yliherkkänä.

”…pidänkö kiinni?”

”Piä”, Riitaoja pyytää, ja huokaa, kun Lehto kiertää käsivarren hänen vyötärölleen. Vähän kaduttaa heti, koska jännitys ja herkkyys saa aikaan sen, että Riitaojan keho reagoi tällaiseen kosketukseenkin voimakkaammin kuin tavallisesti. Hyvältä se tuntuu, mutta kuinka tällaista nyt tässä tilanteessa pyytää enemmän.

”Onko tää hyvä”, Lehto kysyy. Huulet hipaisevat Riitaojan niskaa, ja hän henkäisee tahattomasti.

”On – Toivo – ”

Hetken Lehto on liikkumatta ja vaiti. Tuntee varmasti Riitaojan värinän, kuulee hengityksen sävyn. Sitten huulet palaavat niskan iholle, tällä kertaa tarkoituksellisemmin. Riitaoja ummistaa silmänsä kiitollisena ja painautuu lähemmäs, tuntee Lehdon hymähtävän.

”Mitä jos”, Lehto aloittaa mietteliääseen, vähän varautuneeseen sävyyn, ”koettasin saada sut rentoutumaan. Mitä sanot.”

Ei Riitaoja osaa sanoa mitään. Posket tuntuvat tulikuumilta ja veri kiertää niin nopeasti, että hän voi keskittyä vain siihen, miltä Lehdon huulet tuntuvat kaulalla ja miten hänen käsivartensa puristaa. Hän nyökkää vain, epätoivoisen nopeaa liikettä epätoivoista pyyntöä näyttämään. Lehdolle se riittää, ja hän vie huulensa ylemmäs, Riitaojan korvan taa ja kaulan sivuun, kokeilee varovasti hampaillaan kerran, ja sitten toisen, kun Riitaoja nytkähtää ja vetää värisevän henkäyksen. Vie käden Riitaojan ympärillä paidan alle ja haroo toisella kädellä hänen hiuksiaan. Liu’uttaa kämmentä hitaasti Riitaojan vatsaa pitkin alas.

”Saanko?”

”Saat”, Riitaoja kuiskaa tukahtuneesti, ja Lehdon liikkuessa melkein härnäävän hitaasti hän tarttuu tämän käteen ja vie sen boksereiden päälle, siihen missä kaipaa sitä eniten. Lehto hymähtää ja tarttuu tiiviisti, hyväilee vähäeleisesti ja saa Riitaojan henkäisemään ja huokaamaan.

”Lehto – ”

Lehto ymmärtää pyytävän sävyn ja kärsimättömästi rannettaan nykivän käden aivan oikein ja työntää kätensä vyötärönauhan alle. Ottaa kiinni varmalla otteella ja tulee vielä lähemmäs, ja Riitaoja inahtaa mielihyvästä.

”Seinät on ohuet”, Lehto muistuttaa kohottautuessaan puoliksi Riitaojan ylle niin, ettei tämä kokonaan hajota niskaansa kurotellessaan suudelmaa. Hän liikuttaa kättään tasaisessa rytmissä ja suutelee Riitaojaa syvään ja varmasti, omistavasti, ja se tuntuu niin hyvältä että Riitaojaa melkein itkettää. Hän kietoo kätensä Lehdon ympärille ja voihkaisee hiljaa, kun Lehto sulkee hänen hiuksiaan nyrkkiinsä tukevaan otteeseen ja saa hänet paljastamaan kaulaansa. Lehto vuoroin nyppii huulillaan ja vuoroin näykkii kevyesti Riitaojan kaulan herkkää ihoa, ja Riitaoja puskee itseään kuumeisesti Lehdon nyrkkiin. Lonkkaansa vasten hän tuntee senkin, kuinka paljon Lehtokin pitää tästä. Hänestä. Ajatus sävähtää Riitaojan läpi, ja hänen on pakko vetää Lehto uuteen suudelmaan.

Lehdon hengitys on käynyt raskaaksi, ja hänen kätensä liike kiihtyy. Hän ähkäisee, kun Riitaojan lantion sätkähteleväksi käyvä rytmi painaa häntä juuri oikealla tavalla, ja se kuulostaa niin hyvältä, ettei Riitaoja kestä enää.

” _Toivo_ – Toivo – ”

”Shh, tule vaan, tule vaan”, Lehto mutisee hänen huulilleen, vaimentaa viimeisen nyyhkäisyn ja voihkaisun sekaisen äänen suudelmalla, kun Riitaoja laukeaa hänen käteensä ja näkee hetken vain tähtiä. Lehto antaa hänen tasata hengitystään rauhassa sylissään, vetää kätensä pois vasta hänen avatessaan silmänsä ja hymyillessään hänelle. Pyyhkii sormensa boksereiden kankaaseen.

”Kiitos”, Riitaoja kuiskaa epäselvän uniseksi käyneellä äänellä. Lehto ei sano mitään, mutta vastaa lempeään suudelmaan. Liu’uttaa vielä kielensä Riitaojan suuhun. Hän on vielä kova Riitaojan reittä vasten, ja se tuntuu hyvältä, lähettää epämääräisiä väreitä selkää pitkin. Lehto _haluaa_ häntä.

”Haluutko sinä”, Riitaoja kuiskaa hänen korvaansa. Liikahtaa aavistuksen verran, niin että Lehto ynähtää mielihyvästä silmät kiinni painuen.

”Sun pitäis nukkuu”, Lehto kuiskaa käheästi.

”Minä ehin nukkuu”, Riitaoja hymyilee ja painaa huulensa Lehdon leukaluulle. ”Haluutko sinä?”

Lehto etsii kosketusta ja hänen hengityksensä kiihtyy. Hän painaa otsansa Riitaojan otsaa vasten, kun Riitaoja silittää hänen hiuksiaan.

”Saanko minä?”

Lehto nyökkää silmät tiukasti kiinni, ja Riitaoja suutelee häntä. Ujuttaa kätensä housuihin ja Lehdon ympärille, nauttii siitä miten Lehto äännähtää hänen suuhunsa.

”Näytä minul miten sinä haluut”, Riitaoja kuiskaa Lehdon korvaan. ”Miten minä kosken. Miten sinä tykkäät.”

Lehto tuo kätensä Riitaojan käden päälle, ja hänen ohjaamanaan Riitaoja aloittaa liikkeen. Lehto on jo lähellä, ja se on Riitaojan ansiota, ja Riitaoja rakastaa sitä, rakastaa häntä.

”Sinä tunnut niin hyvälle”, hän kuiskaa Lehdon korvaan, saa vastaukseksi tukahtuneen henkäyksen. ”Oot niin hyvä, äskönki olit niin hyvä minul, minä niin rakastan sinuu.”

Hän alkaa saada hyvää rytmiä aikaan, silittää toisella kädellään Lehdon hiuksia, suutelee poskea ja kaulaa. Lehdon lantio nytkähtelee hallitsemattomasti, ja hänen levoton hengityksensä kostuttaa rohtuneita huulia. Hiukset ovat hikiset ja takussa, poskella sängen alku on karhea Riitaojan huulia vasten. Näin pimeässä häntä ei erota kunnolla, mutta Riitaoja tietää silti Lehdon olevan kauneinta, mitä hän on eläissään nähnyt. Ja hän on lähellä, senkin Riitaoja tuntee. Hän haluaisi tehdä niin paljon enemmän, haluaisi koskea suulla ja ottaa Lehdon sisäänsä, Lehto on niin upea ja Riitaoja haluaa häntä niin paljon. Hän kuiskaa sen kaiken Lehdolle, joka voihkaisee matalasti, jännittyy.

”Just noin”, Riitaoja kannustaa ja pitää tiukemmin kiinni, ”tule vaan, sinä saat tulla, minä oon täs – ”

Lehto painaa kämmenensä suunsa päälle vaimentamaan voihkaisua, kun orgasmi nykii rajuna hänen lävitseen. Se saa hänet tärisemään kauttaaltaan, ja Riitaoja pitää hänestä kiinni kaiken aikaa, pyyhkii hänen hiuksiaan korvan taa, kuiskii kuinka hyvä Lehto on ja kuinka paljon hän häntä rakastaa. Peittelee hänet takaisin housuihinsa ja pyyhkii kätensä omiinsa. Kietoutuu sitten Lehdon ympärille ja suutelee vielä hänen ohimoaan.

”Nukuttaa”, Riitaoja haukottelee Lehdon hiuksiin, ja Lehto hymähtää silitellessään hänen käsivarttaan. Siinä on tyytyväisyyttä, itsetyytyväisyyttäkin, mutta on hän myös jotenkin hämillään. Riitaoja ei vieläkään tiedä, kauanko Lehdon edellisestä kerrasta on, mutta tuskin hänen sitä tarvitsee tietää, ellei Lehto itse halua kertoa. Riitaoja vain toivoo Lehdon tässä kohtaa tietävän, että hänen kanssaan saa olla niin haavoittuvainen kuin on. Hän huokaa ja liikahtaa vähän, ja tahmeat bokserit inhottaisivat, ellei hän olisi niin päällekäyvän väsynyt.

”Tota – saanko minä huomenna lainata sinulta…”

”Saat”, Lehto vastaa heti, ajattelee varmaan samaa asiaa. Riitaojaa naurattaa, ja Lehdonkin tuhahduksessa kuuluu hymy. Riitaoja käpertyy häntä vasten. Siinä on hyvä ja lämmin, ja hän on hyvää vauhtia matkalla unten maille. Lehtokin liikahtaa enää sen verran, että voi mukavasti nukahtaa asentoonsa.

 

”Risto”, jonkin ajan kuluttua kuuluu.

”Mm.” Riitaoja on enää juuri ja juuri hereillä, kaikki tuntuu olevan vähän toisaalla.

Jos Lehto sanoo jotain lisää, Riitaoja ehtii vajota tavoittamattomiin ennen sitä.

 

Riitaoja löytää ajallaan lisää jälkiä Lehdon iholta. Tummaksi jääneen kuopan kyljeltä, joka tuli kun hän viimeisen kerran hiihti koulun lainasuksilla. Tuoreen, pitkän naarmun olkavarrelta, joka aristaa painettaessa ja hämmentää Lehtoa itseäänkin, joka on luultavasti tullut töissä. Riitaojaa hämmentää, miten Lehto ei ole voinut huomata sellaista aikaisemmin, ja Lehto tuumaa olkaansa kohauttaen, että siihen tottuu. Että hän ei välitä. Siihen tottuu kun ei välitä.

Kai Riitaojan suru ja huoli näkyy kasvoilta, koska Lehdon katse harhailee taas pois kiusaantuneena.

”Saanko minä hoitaa?”

Lehto nyökkää. Pakottaa itsensä katsomaan Riitaojaa silmiin. Nyökkää uudestaan.

On joku muuttaessa tullut jälki törröttäneestä naulasta, vahingossa vetoketjun väliin jäänyttä ihoa. Ympäri selkää, lähellä lapoja, on sellaisia juomuja, joiden ei todellakaan pitäisi olla siinä, jotka Riitaoja näkee ensi kertaa vasta kauan sen jälkeen kun tuntee ne ensi kertaa. Niistä Lehto kertoo vasta myöhään, ja silloinkin vain sen verran, että niiden tullessa häntä kutsuttiin nimellä Joonas. Riitaoja nyökkää eikä kysy tarkemmin.

”Risto”, Lehto pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen havahduttaa hänet mietteistään. Kallistaa päätään, ja Riitaojan hymyillessä vastaan painaa huulensa hänen huulilleen. Suudelma on hiukan haparoiva ja kömpelö, niin kuin Lehdon kosketukset hellyyttä tavoitellessa niin usein ovat. Riitaoja rakastaa sitä. Rakastaa häntä.

”Toivo.”

Riitaoja syventää suudelmaa ja liu’uttaa kätensä Lehdon hiuksiin.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrissa löydyn @violasmirabiles, saa jutella sielläkin!


End file.
